1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to layout templates and more particularly pertains to a new stud layout template for marking locations for the placement of studs on a floor plate or a ceiling plate using center lines on the respective floor or ceiling plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of layout templates is known in the prior art. More specifically, layout templates heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,783 by Nygren; U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,990 by Horvath; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,108 by Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,369 by Brummett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,666 by Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,520 by Hass.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stud layout template. The inventive device includes a plate having a main portion and an end portion outwardly extending from the main portion. The main portion has a cutout therethrough having an outer periphery comprising a pair of ends and a pair of sides extending between the ends of the cutout. The plate has an extent extending into the cutout from a first end of the cutout. The extent of the plate has a pair of side edges converging together to form a pointer vertex positioned substantially equidistantly between the sides of the cutout.
In these respects, the stud layout template according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of marking locations for the placement of studs on a floor plate or a ceiling plate using center lines on the respective floor or ceiling plate.